Burn Away The Heartbreakers, Make Way For The New Memories
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha decide to replace some old pictures with some new ones. Rated T for kissing.


**I only own my OCs.**

**Burn Away The Heartbreakers, Make Way For The New Memories**

Rachel and Sasha were going through an old family album that they had found in their uncle's attic and were laughing over some of the pictures.

"Remember this?" said Sasha. "We were at the circus and we tried to help the cotton candy lady serve out the cotton candy?"

"I remember," said Rachel. "I was seven and you were almost six. Dad and Mom couldn't believe it when they saw us and then someone tipped the cotton candy machine over and it spewed spun sugar all over us. We were laughing with the crowd and Mom and Dad took a picture."

Sasha giggled. "Did Mom ever get the cotton candy out of our clothes?" she asked.

"No," said her sister. "She tried and gave up after like six washes when they clothes shrank."

Both girls laughed and then became sober when they saw a picture of them with their mother and father. Even though their Mom had been sick with cancer, she and their father had done everything to make the girls' childhood the best that a parent could give a child. "Mom was so sick," said Sasha. "But she still did things with us. Even when the treatments made her tired."

"She spent every moment with us, as did Dad," said Rachel. "I vaguely remember when Mom died. Dad was so devastated."

"Yeah," said her younger sister. "I remember that. And then a few years later, he started to get sick."

Both girls then fell silent as they remembered how sick their father had been, but had still been a loving father to the two of them, even though he often had to leave them in their uncles' care when he had to go to the many doctors for his sickness. Then, came the day when he had gone into the hospital and passed away. The girls had visited him along with their uncles. Their father had begged his brothers to take care of the girls and the men had promised to do so. The girls heard their father say he loved them one more time before they had gone home and he had passed away the next day. Rachel had been at work when she got the news and immediately went to the Jocklin Mansion, where Sasha and their uncles, Joseph, Charles, and Russell had been and had received the devastating news.

For a few months, the girls always grieved as the pain was so fresh and then they had met two boys, Kevin and Adrian, who had, at the time, played on their sadness and the girls believed them.

Until they found out what players the boys were.

They now turned the page of the album and saw it was of them and the boys that had broken their hearts and there was a piece of paper there. Rachel unfolded it and they found it was their list of what the guys they would fall in love with would be like.

Rachel sighed. "Those two weren't worth it then and they're not worth it now," she said. "We should get rid of that page."

"Yeah," Sasha agreed and carefully tore it out and the saw the next page was blank. Rachel looked at the old list and the page with the pictures of them and Kevin and Adrian. An idea then hit her.

"You know what? I think we should burn these," she said. "It's a part of our past that we don't want to remember. So, let's burn them and we'll put pictures of us with our fiancées on the blank page."

Sasha smiled. "I agree," she said and they went out to the fire pit where they would have campfires and cookouts outdoors. Sasha brought out the portable radio and put in a CD she'd found. As the music started, Rachel put the list and the album page in with the logs and struck a match, letting the fire slowly get going as the song on the CD played.

Rachel and Sasha began dancing to the beat and singing with the song as the fire burned the list and the pictures to ashes as they continued the sing the song.

The fire finally burned itself out and the ashes were blown away in the wind that seemed to agree with the girls, who danced like no tomorrow and sang the rest of the song. Four Arms, who had heard the commotion, came out and watched as the girls sang.

Both girls stopped when the song ended and they picked up the radio after taking care of the fire pit and headed back in, bumping into a confused Four Arms.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

They smiled. "Just burning pictures that should have never gone into our photo album," said Rachel. "Of the two human boys that broke our hearts after our daddy died."

"I remember you telling us about them," he said.

Sasha then saw the camera on the table that took instant pictures and printed them out. "Four Arms, can you do us a favor?" she asked him.

When Rook came home, he was surprised when Rachel came up and kissed him hard, giving him a French kiss that he eagerly returned, wondering why Rachel was acting like that. Then he saw a flash and didn't move for a moment, but then felt his love break away gently and smile at him and turn to face the Tetramand beside them, who printed out the picture of them. "Thank you, Four Arms," she said to him as she took the picture he handed her and Rook saw it was of him and her kissing.

"No problem," said the four-armed alien as he then went off to find Sasha and Whampire. Rachel smiled and put the picture in the photo album where she had decided it would go. Next to it was a drawn heart that was colored red and in the center of it in blue ink were the words "Rachel and Rook". She smiled as she looked at him.

"There used to be a page of me and Sasha with Kevin and Adrian," she told him. "But we took it out and burned it and decided it was time for new memories of us and our fiancées."

Rook smiled. "I couldn't agree more," he said as he then kissed her deeply, giving her a French kiss that made her melt in his loving arms.

Whampire had gotten back and was surprised to see Sasha waiting for him. "Hello, my angel," he said. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Here's another one," she said with a sweet smile as she surprised him with a French kiss. Stunned at her display of love, he began kissing her back as he wrapped her up in his arms. A camera flash made him jump a little, but Sasha had wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away from her. But then, she loosened her grip and smiled. "Did you get it, Four Arms?" she asked the Tetramand beside them, making Whampire look confused.

"Here you go," said Four Arms, handing her a picture which the Vladat could now see was of him and Sasha kissing. Sasha hugged the Tetramand in thanks, who chuckled and hugged her back as she then grabbed Whampire's hand and took him to the living room where Rachel and Rook were still kissing. Smiling, Sasha carefully moved towards the photo album and put the new picture in its place she had chosen, next to a red heart that had the words "Sasha and Whampire" in black ink.

She saw Whampire watching her. "New memories," she said to him. "We took out the other page that had us with the two boys that had broken our hearts and burned it, deciding it was time for better pictures. Pictures of us and our loves."

He smiled at her. "So that's why you greeted me that way," he said to her and then trapped her in his arms, surprising her with a deep French kiss, making her sag in his arms as she kissed him back.

The photo album lay there on the new page as it was the only witness to the two couples loosing themselves in the love they had.


End file.
